One of the problems with known sulkies is that they wear out with use. They generally sit very low to the ground, and they hit curbs, rocks, stumps, and uneven ground, which tends to deform the entire sulky and to erode the edges of the sulky. Even contact with grass erodes the edges of the sulky over time. Many of these problems could be alleviated by raising the floor of the sulky, but then it would not function properly. The floor must be low, because the operator must have a low center of gravity for stability and in order to comfortably reach the controls of the vehicle that is pulling the sulky. The wear and tear of a sulky during normal use also may bend the shafts which support the sulky""s wheels.
The mechanism for securing the sulky to the tow vehicle is also of importance for the sulky and its rider. Greater degrees of freedom of movement allow the sulky to better follow the terrain and to ride over an obstruction instead of crashing against it and deforming the sulky. The ability to ride over an obstruction, coupled with limits on how far the sulky will move when riding over such an obstruction, provide a more comfortable ride for the operator. Sulkies typically have a mounting plate or some other type of mounting bracket that mounts to the back of the vehicle, and there are linkages between the sulky and the mounting plate which permit the platform to shift relative to the vehicle. The following standard definitions will aid in the description of the types of relative motion between the platform and the vehicle:
1. Pitch motion means pivoting about a horizontal left-to-right axis.
2. Roll motion means pivoting about a horizontal front-to-back axis.
3. Yaw motion means pivoting about a vertical axis.
The present invention provides a sulky which has many of the advantages of Applicant""s prior design, and it solves the problem of sulkies which erode and distort with wear.
The sulky of the present invention includes a sturdy, rigid frame, which is at a relatively high elevation above the ground, and a foot platform which removably connects to the frame by bolts or other known removable connectors and projects down from the rigid frame to a lower elevation. With this design, if the sulky hits a curb, a rock, or a high spot in the ground, damage is confined to the foot plate, which can easily be removed and replaced. A preferred embodiment of the sulky also includes removable, replaceable axles, so that, if an axle is bent or otherwise damaged during use, it can readily be replaced.
The sulky of the present invention may be towed via a hitch mechanism which allows limited pitch, roll, and yaw motion of the sulky for the comfort and security of the operator as well as for the durability of the sulky.